Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (“ADAS”) are systems to automate or improve portions of the driving experience. It is known to create redundant and independent ADAS systems within a motor vehicle. These ADAS systems may be controlled and/or monitored by a security controller. Where one of the independent ADAS systems generates an error, the security controller may reach certain corresponding security decisions.
To understand and improve the ADAS systems, it is necessary to collect and analyze processor operation tracing information from the redundant and independent ADAS chips for debugging on a tracing host. Debugging requires correlation of traces from redundant systems. Because each system has its own oscillator with an individual start up time, individual frequencies, and/or temperature, the systems are not synchronous, and therefore it can be difficult to correlate the tracing entries for debugging.